The Last Dance
by ShizukaNatasha
Summary: Sebastian x Arachne. Arachne is taken back in time and meets Sebastian, how will a witch and demon end up together? LEMON!


Sebastian Michaelis x Arachne Gorgon

LEMON

_Where am I? _The witch Arachne thought, opening her blank blue eyes to see the bright blue sky above her. _Oh yes…I remember now. _At the moment the Kishin Asura ripped out her soul, she'd split a single part of it away and entered a spider. After that it was a blank…except for the feeling of her floating and traveling through a white light. She remembered seeing the past fly around her. Then she realized that her powers must have sent her back in time.

She sat up and looked around. Her black dress was wet and wrinkled. Her hair had partially fallen out of its beautifully neat bun. She looked up – her neck felt strained. Her whole body did. She was sore all around. The travel must have hurt her more than expected. But why had she returned to the past? It must have been an accident.

The people were bustling around the dock. She was sitting in dirty water. She scowled. _How disgusting…_she thought, slowly standing to her feet. The humans didn't notice her; they were all too busy loading the crates onto the ships. Good. She didn't want to attract any attention to herself. And that meant getting new attire. For now she would have to get settled in and regenerated before making such a life draining trip back to the present. What a surprise it would be for the Meister's for her unexpected return.

And then she realized where she was: England. Sometime in the late 1800's; she recognized it, thanks to her loyal Spiders that had watched the world for her continuously over the period of 800 years. She smiled. This would be perfect to take over the past, and in turn be ruler of the present. She could change _everything. _If not, the only way home would be to find a Grim Reaper. In this period they certainly were different. She only prayed to Maba that they wouldn't kill her.

Walking underneath the dock, she spotted a dirty brown sheet. _Disgusting, but it will have to do, _she thought, pulling it off the barrel and swinging it around her shoulders. She pulled part of it over her as a hood to cover her face. She must look terrible. Arachne walked out once again and up the plank and onto the stone street to make her way to the nearest Hotel. She felt exhausted as well and needed her rest. She was awfully old; she couldn't walk around for too long. She was too good for that anyways. If only Giriko had come with her she could be being carried right now.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the voice made her stop and she glanced over to see a blonde man, dressed in an all-white colored suit, holding out a white envelope. "You look too lovely not to attend my ball tonight."

"No," she replied immediately. She had no time for any ball.

"But my beautiful lady! Don't you know who I am? I am the Viscount Druitt! Please accept my invitation!" He fell onto his knees. People stared.

"Fine," Arachne snarled, snatching the envelope from his hand and continuing to walk as she ignored his thank yous from down the street. Arachne hadn't been to a ball in 800 years – maybe even before. When her and her sisters got along; they used to be the life of the witch underworld. Her, Medusa, and Shaula Gorgon; All of them beautiful, powerful witches. She secretly missed those times when they were younger…but no time for that now, she had work to do. And a ball to attend.

_What will I wear? _She thought and then stopped. Her womanly instincts were kicking in. She hadn't felt like such a young girl in years. She chuckled to herself. Reliving some sort of youth might not be so d bad…only she had no money. Luckily she was a witch; she could create her own _fake _money. She smiled.

Arachne spent quite a while searching for the right dress. And couldn't find anything to fit her taste…until she spotted it in the window. A pink dress with flowers; the hat was stupid but it was part of the dress. She had no choice but to buy (*cough steal cough*) both.

After arriving at a Hotel and buying her own room she changed into her dress. She ball was in half an hour. She stared at herself…it was beautiful on her, but everything was. The only way to keep the hat on was to pull her silky hair into pigtails. She looked like a young girl all over again. She smiled. Oh how she missed her youth so much.

Arachne arrived at the ball alone on foot. Well, actually she flew but "appeared" to arrive on foot. Inside the mansion was nice. The people looked happy. It quite annoyed her, actually. Luckily she didn't know anyone and wouldn't be dragged into boring conversation. But it was improper for a lady not to socialize with others – or be unaccompanied. But she was no "proper" lady. _Ah,_ she grumbled. _There's that obnoxious man. _The Viscount Druitt was socializing with a young girl across the room. She hoped he didn't spot her.

"Excuse me, my lady, but you look quite bored," said a seductive English voice.

Arachne looked up to see a tall, pale, and handsome man staring down at her. "What?" she snapped. How did he have the nerve to talk to her?

"You look quite bored. Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hands. Staring into his red eyes made her swallow. She'd never been nervous around men. _Never. _

"Fine," she sighed and took his hand. He led her out to the dance floor and pulled her close, resting one of his large hands on her waist. He smiled at her and she felt her cheeks heating up. _Why am I blushing? I've been around plenty of good looking men before!_ She yelled at herself as she felt their bodies begin to dance to the music.

"So what exactly is your name?" she asked him, forcing herself to look back at his seductive gaze.

"Sebastian Michaelis," he answered. "And yours?"

"Arachne Gorgon," she answered.

"What an unusual name," he replied as the spun around once, and then again. "I assume you're from the States, are you not?"

"Indeed I am," she answered.

Suddenly the dance ended all too soon for her. She missed the way her body was pressed against his and the way he looked at her…

"Would you like to go somewhere private?" he asked.

"Why yes, I would," she answered with a smirk.

He smiled and led her out to the balcony. They were alone. She watched him look around, before he leaned down and picked her up bridal style and jumped off the balcony and onto the roof. It startled her – he must know she was different if he was so comfortable showing this kind of strength around her. And she had sensed he was different as well.

When they arrived outside the window of her Hotel Room and he carried her inside, Arachne had no doubts that he was supernatural. A Meister, perhaps? Who knew she was a witch and wanted her soul?

"I'm sure you already know by now that I'm not human," he replied with a wicked smile. His eyes darkened. "But neither are you."

She chuckled, her eyes taking on the form of a spider web. "I am Arachne, the Spider Witch" she told him.

She watched him remove his left glove to reveal black fingernails as his eyes glowed pink. He held up his Demon Mark. "And I am a Demon."

"How ironic," she laughed. The Salem Witch Trials stated that witches were created from the devil seducing them into witchcraft. And now was a true devil in front of her.

"My lady…" he whispered, walking towards her. "Would you like to spend the night with me?"

"That's why I'm here, isn't it?" she asked. "And besides, you're in _my _room."

He smiled, and then cupped her cheek with his hands. He pulled her lips to his, and she blinked. She'd never kissed a man before, hell, she'd never _BEEN _with a man before. Arachne was a virgin – men weren't nearly on her top priority list. And now she was embarrassed that her one weakness was romance. What was she to do? Of course she KNEW what sex was and how to do it, but she'd never done it…and he was a demon. He'd probably been with dozens of women. He would probably hurt and laugh at her.

Sebastian pulled away. "My lady?" he asked.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, looking away as a blush formed on her cheeks. _Why I am I blushing? I don't blush! _

He chuckled and she looked back to see him staring. "You…are inexperienced, are you not?"

She glared. "Don't laugh at me!" she growled at him.

Suddenly, he was on her. Pinning her wrists to the bed so she couldn't escape, but…Arachne wasn't afraid. Not entirely. She felt his lip at her ear and could hear him breathe in her scent.

"I never knew a witch could smell so nice…" he whispered, making her shudder. His lips were on her neck now, sucking gently. And Arachne began to pant. No demon or man had ever done this before…and she knew if they continued he would touch her in ways she'd never been touched before. But she didn't care; she'd had over 800 years of virginity left to herself. And she was especially glad to give it away to someone as handsome as Sebastian Michaelis.

She gasped, feeling his hands releasing her long black hair around her shoulders. He glanced up from her neck and smiled. Then, he pulled her into his arms. She felt his hands at the zipper of her dress as he began to undress her. Well, she couldn't let him have all the fun. Arachne reached at his tie and began to undo it with her shaky fingers.

He smiled at her and then his lips slammed onto the open ones, his tongue plunging itself into her mouth to explore. And Arachne returned it shyly; this was also her first kiss. Well, second since he'd kissed her minutes before.

She felt his hands tugging the pink dress off of her shoulders. Sebastian's lips trailed down her jaw and to her neck, trailing a path down her shoulder as he continued downwards. His hands lowered her back to the bed as his lips trailed down her stomach. Arachne moaned and then she realized…she was scared.

Sebastian continued, and then sat up to admire her body – still covered by her undergarments and stockings. Then he smiled again and began unrolling her stockings off of her legs. Arachne had an attractive body and she knew it. She was tall, though not as tall as him, but she was skinny and curvy with pale, unblemished skin and large, full and round breasts. What would he do when he got them…?

The feeling off his lips kissing her inner thigh startled her and she glanced down to see him focused on only that. His eyes were even closed. He looked like he was enjoying it – and she hoped so. And then he was back up to her face, staring as his fingers unhooked her bra and pulled it off.

She blushed as he admired her beautiful bust. She saw his eyes sparkle, and then he leaned down, taking one nipple into his mouth. Arachne covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her moan. She'd never felt this before – it rippled through her body and made her private area feel damp and warm.

He stopped and glanced up at her with a wicked look in his eyes. Then he ran his fingers over the rosy nipples as he kissed down her stomach and reached her panties. With both hands he hooked his fingers around the black, silky fabric and cocked hand.

"Women here don't wear undergarments such as these…" he mumbled.

A feeling of jealousy passed over her. "And you would know wouldn't you?" she snapped.

He glanced up, before chuckling. 'Are you jealous, my little spider?"

She didn't answer and his smile only widened as he tugged the panties off her. He admired the black patch of fuzz above her womanhood. He wouldn't proceed with oral tonight, she was already wet enough for him. It was now his turn to undress.

Sebastian stood and removed his clothing slowly, their eyes glued to one another. He enjoyed watching her pant and blush and want him – like he wanted her. He barely knew her and already wanted to be gently. How strange of him. Once he was unclothed her eyes fixated on his length.

It was long and bulging, sticking out like a sword. Longer than any humans. He loved himself for being a demon when it came to sex. He had so much more to offer than any puny human. "It will hurt," he mumbled as he gathered her in his arms and pulled her over so she could rest her head on the pillows.

"I know that, I'm not stupid," she snapped.

He smiled and bent his knees at either side of her, grabbing his length and positioning it at her entrance. He met her eyes, and began to slide in. He didn't break her gaze for an instant as he broke through her womanhood. And she showed no sign of pain.

"There…" he whispered, lacing her fingers with her. "We are one now…"

She smiled. "I'm glad…"

He smiled back and began to move in and out. She bit her lip and moaned. Slow at first – he had to restrain himself. He didn't know how long he would last though. His hands gripped the sides of the pillows next to her head. He could see her eyes closed and he smirked before gently kissing her softly, her tongue moving in a dance with his. Faster Sebastian got after a few moments. She was adjusted to him now and so he continued. The minute passed as the pleasure passed through them – curling their toes as she hid her moans behind tight lips and he groaned against her neck, drawing blood as he bit down.

But it didn't bother Arachne. She liked the pain – it brought her more pleasure. And then she felt it – a tight feeling in her belly. Like she needed to let go. Ah. Release. She needed it – she was on the verge of an orgasm. And Sebastian knew it, he was close too. He reached down with one hand and began to stroke her most sensitive bud. Arachne moaned – the feeling automatically making her cum. She tightened around his length as the feeling passed over her in waves. And she let out a very loud moan, louder than she expected herself to. And Sebastian came moments later, gritting his teeth as his demonic seed poured into her womanhood.

Once they'd cooled down, Sebastian kissed her and pulled out – missing the warmness and velvety softness of her. He rolled onto his side and smiled at her.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting my night to end so well," he said.

She smirked. "Are you going to be leaving now?" she asked.

"No, I don't think I will," he replied and pulled her into his arms to cuddle.

_Cuddling? _She thought. _The only person I've ever done this with is Asura…_

Arachne felt weak. Like she was floating on a cloud. The afterglow was amazing and she rolled over to bury her face into his chest. Sebastian smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

What a shame it would be that Arachne was going to leave. _But…_she thought. _Maybe…I just won't. _


End file.
